fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeker
Seeker (シーカー, Shiikaa) is a mysterious young who claims to be a member of the group known simply as 7''', under the code name of '''Gluttony (グラト二ー, Guratonī). He acts as the advance scout and intelligence operative of the group. He uses a form of magic known as Glutton, that allows him to sprout mouths from any place and eat things and recycle them for his own use. Appearance Seeker is a fair skinned young man with slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wears drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. A bang falls over the left side of his face, covering his left eye and the scope he sometimes wears. Due to the effects of the maigc that he uses, he has mouths in each of the palms of his hands. While attempting to master the powers of this magic, Seker managed to blow away the elbow of his right arm and needed to undergo surgery to save his hand. What was left of his right arm was reattached, with the part destroyed in the explosion being replaced with a transplanted arm. The transplanted elbow is dark brown in color and has several wrinkles on it. He has another prominent scar on his left arm, completely encircling his arm at the biceps. This scar was a result of his father's attempts to hack his arm off after he mistook it for a devil's arm upon seeing the mouth that had appeared on his palm. Though not known to most people, he has another, much larger, mouth on the left side of his chest. This one is kept stitched-up as Seeker does not yet have complete control over it and if left open it would repeatedly eat his shirt, reducing it to shreds. He is normally dressed in a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt, worn over a piece of mesh armor. Along with this he wears dark pants, stirrups, and sandals. He also wears a utility belt on his waist, within whose pouches he stores his clay. Over the shirt he wears a long, dark cloak with a red interior and a chin-high collar. The cloak has a red line running down the center and a pattern of red clouds on it. He also wears a teal colored ring on his right index finger, and black nail polish on his fingers and toes. He is also often seen with a forehead protector worn on his head, that also helps to hold back part of his long hair. Gallery Personality Relationships Seeker appearance.jpg|Seeker's appearance, notice his right arm. Seeker chest.png|The sewn up mouth on Seeker's chest. Tumblr m88uyz98gk1rv8v4go1 1280.png|One of the mouths on the palm of Seeker's hand. Allies History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Glutton (くずり, Kuzuri): Seeker's trademark magic, Glutton resulted in him sprouting three extra mouths on his body, with the ability to sprout additional mouths from any other place if he so desires. Using the three mouths he can eat virtually anything and recycle it to create explosive clay and then mould it into various shapes and forms that he can control. He can even change the properties of the clay he creates, making a less potent non-explosive kind of clay if he so desires. The three permanent mouths appeared on the palms of both his hands as well as a larger one on his chest. These three mouths are the only ones that can be used to mould the clay, the other temporary ones can only consume things. The greatest use of this fruit is born from the explosive nature of the clay, which allows him to create bombs of various shapes and sizes, as well as of varying strengths. He can even mould animated dolls made out of the clay that resemble animals. So he can mould the clay into the shapes of birds, animals and insects and use them for scouting purposes, helping him greatly in tracking and following a target, or even for information gathering as any information gathered by the animals is shared back with him. Thus he can see what they see, hear what they hear and even smell and sense environmental conditions through them. These dolls retain the abilities of the creatures they where modeled after, i.e. those resembling birds can still fly, spiders can spin webs made of the clay they are born from and so on. He can also create "living bombs", creatures made out of the explosive clay and by imbuing his magical energy into them, can be remotely controlled by him and made to travel over great distances and explode at just the opportune moment. This makes Seeker particularly effective at long range combat, as he can use these living bombs to create explosions without him having to get in close with his target. But while these various animals alone make Glutton a very versatile and dangerous magic, its true powers lie not with what it can crate from recycling what it has consumed, but what the mouths can directly do. The explosive nature of the clay is born from the explosive nature of his saliva, which can in turn be imparted to anything the saliva comes in contact with. Seeker has come up with various animals that he creates for different purposes, ranging from transportation to scouting to bombardment, all depending on the size of the animal in question and the strength of the explosives with which it is made. *'Bats': Seeker moulds the clay to create bats of various sizes, though they normally tend to be small in size. These are often made with non-explosive clay as he mostly uses the bats for scouting purposes, sending them flying after a target he is trailing, or sending them ahead into hostile territory to get a lay of the land and scout out an enemy's movements. Due to their small size he can create a large number of them in a very short period of time. This, along with their ability to fly and small size make them ideal for covert operations. Very often Seeker mixes in just a little amount of explosive clay into them so that they can be remotely destroyed, erasing any evidence that they ever existed. *'Spiders': Seeker moulds the clay into a number of spheres and releases them into the air. These sphere's then explode to release a number of small clay spiders. While the bats are used primarily reconnaissance purposes, the spiders's usage is purely destructive. Each of the spiders is made out of high grade explosive clay and carries significant destructive power. When the numbers in which the spiders are launched is taken into consideration then the destructive potential of these little archnids becomes more apparent. The most common way in which Seeker launches them is from the air, releasing a few of the spheres so that they explode in the air and release the spiders over a wide area, resulting in numerous explosions that cover a wide area. *'Falcon': Using both hands to simultaneously mould a large quantity of clay, Seeker creates a large clay falcon that he and others can ride. Used primarily as a means of transportation, the falcon can fly at very high speeds, allowing him to cover large distances in a very short period of time. This normally acts as the primary mode of transport for him and other members of 7'. Seeker can also create restraints that passengers can hold onto, preventing them from falling off if the falcon attempts midair maneuvers. Like the bats, the falcon is also made out of non-explosive clay, as Caleb prefers to use his dragon when aerial firepower is required. *'Dragon: *'Bomber': *'Twin Snake' (双蛇, Sōja): Seeker can mould the clay to create and shoot snakes from the mouths on his palms which can be grown to great lengths and he does just that in this spell, shooting them towards his intended target and controlling them like heat seeking missiles. He also sprouts two additional mouths at the ends of the two snakes shot out from his palms, so that the heads of the snakes are actually one of Glutton's mouths. When any one of the snakes bite anything, the mouth starts secreting large quantities of saliva into the target, filing their bodies with the explosive fluid. After that it is merely a matter of giving the saliva enough time to spread around the target's body and then setting it off, causing the target's body to explode from the inside. He can also shoot only one snake from one of his hands, or let them loose instead of keeping them connected to his palms. In this case he cannot keep on increasing their lengths, but instead the snakes gain greater mobility and can stealthily attack an opponent. This is possibly the most terrifying spell in Seeker's arsenal, as if one of the snakes let loose by him were to secretly slither up to the target and inflict a single bite on them then that would effectively spell the end for them. But this spell can be countered, by the target using a sufficient amount of their own magical energy o negate the explosive nature of the saliva. But the longer the saliva stays in a person's body, the larger the amount of magical energy needed to urge the explosive nature from one's body. Besides animals, Seeker also creates inanimate objects as well, ranging from simple bombs to ropes, and staffs. *'Big Bang': Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage